Kisah Pendek Keluarga Uchiha
by Pembaca FanFiction.net
Summary: Sasuke tidak mau mandi dan segera kabur dengan cara keluar rumah. Itachi, Kakak Sasuke pun berusaha menangkap Sasuke supaya mau mandi. Bagaimanakah kelanjutannya?
1. Chapter 3

**Kisah Pendek Tentang Keluarga Uchiha**

**Pemilik Anime : Masashi Kishimoto**

**D**i pagi hari yang indah ini, terjadi sebuah keributan kecil yang di alami keluarga Uchiha. "Sasuke, ayo mandi, nak," Kata Mikoto dengan lembut pada Sasuke anak tercintanya. "Pokoknya, Sasu tidak mau mandi, Kaa-chan!" Bantah Sasuke kecil sambil menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat. "Eh, Sasuke tidak boleh seperti itu. Ayo mandi," Kata Ibunya sambil mencubit pelan pipi Sasuke kecil yang tidak mau mandi.

Bukannya mendengarkan perkataan sang Ibu, Sasuke malah kabur dari rumah. "Eh?! Itachi! Segera kejar adikmu, Sasuke!" Seru Ibu. "Baik, Kaa-san," Jawab Itachi sedikit terpaksa. Dia pun berlari menyusul sang adik yang sudah keburu keluar rumah. Dia terlihat tengah bersusah payah mengejar Adiknya karena dia hanya memakai handuk yang dibalut di bagian perut sampai ke lutut. Itachi tampak membawa handuk Sasuke adiknya. Adiknya telanjang bulat keluar rumah.

Kakaknya agak sedikit malu memiliki Adik seperti Sasuke. Selain punya sifat yang nakal, Sasuke kerap kali susah untuk ditegur. Dia sebagai seorang Kakak wajib untuk memperhatikan sang Adik. Karena Sasuke terlalu lincah, akhirnya mereka pun berlari di atas atap rumah-rumah penduduk Konohagakure. Untungnya, penduduk Konoha tidak menyadari hal itu. Kalau tidak, martabat mereka sebagai klan Uchiha akan runtuh karena kelakuan konyol yang tidak sepantasnya dilakukan oleh klan yang sangat kuat.

"Sasuke, ayo pasang handukmu dan mandi segera!" Seru Itachi marah pada Sasuke. "Hehehe... Tidak akan, Itachi nii-chan! Sasu pokoknya tidak mau mandi!" Teriak Sasuke sambil memasang senyuman usil pada Kakaknya. Itachi kaget dan pada saat itu juga, handuk yang dipakai Itachi pun merosot. Akhirnya, Itachi ikutan telanjang bulat. Nampaklah sudah Kakak yang berumur sembilan tahun dan Adik berumur lima tahun yang sudah dengan keadaan telanjang bulat. "Huwaaaa!" Jerit Itachi kaget dan malu. Segera saja dia balutkan kembali handuknya ke bagian perut dan alat kelamin. Sasuke yang melihat kejadian itu pun tertawa. "Hahaha... handuk milik nii-chan, merosot!" Ejek Sasuke kecil sambil tertawa riang. "Eh?! Apa kau bilang?!" Teriak Itachi marah besar.

Sasuke mulai ketakutan dan

HAP!

Itachi berhasil menangkapnya lalu mencubit habis-habisan pipi Sasuke. "Aduh, sakit nii-chan. Ampun!" Jerit Sasuke kesakitan. "Minta maaf sama nii-chan dulu. Baru nii-chan lepas," Kata Itachi sambil menatap kesal Sasuke kecil. "Iya deh. Iya. Minta maaf, niichan." Kata Sasuke pelan. "Bagus. Sekarang tidak ada lagi acara lari-larian saat mau mandi." Terang Itachi lalu melepas cubitannya di pipi gembul sang Adik yang manis. Setelah itu, mereka berdua pun kembali ke rumah dan mandi bersama-sama.

"Nii-chan jahat..." Gumam Sasuke pelan saat dia sedang mandi bersama Kakaknya. "Tadi kau bilang apa, Sasuke?" Tanya Itachi yang tenyata mendengar gumaman sang Adik. "E-eh... itu... bukan apa-apa!" Seru Sasuke cepat. Dia tidak mau di marahi Kakaknya lagi. "Oh..." Itachi hanya ber-oh ria saat mendengar jawaban dari Adiknya.

-Tamat-


	2. Chapter 2

**Kisah Pendek Keluarga Uchiha  
**

**Pemilik Anime : Masashi Kishimoto**

**T**ampak Itachi sedang memegang sebuah gulungan kertas yang berisi jurus atau jutsu klan Uchiha. Sudah saatnya dia untuk mempelajari sharingan. "Itachi-kun," Itachi mendengar jelas suara orang yang memanggilnya.

Dia sangat kenal dengan suara itu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan teman sekelasnya yang bernama Anko. "Oh, Anko. Silahkan masuk," Balasnya. Anko pun memasuki rumah klan Uchiha.

"Mau apa kau datang kesini?" Tanya Itachi. "Aku hanya ingin memberikan kue mochi buatan Ibuku. Kata Ibuku, aku harus memberikannya untukmu dan juga Adikmu," Terang Anko sambil tersenyum.

Itachi hanya bisa menyimpan rasa kesal dalam hatinya. Pasalnya, dia sangat kesal dengan Adiknya yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke itu. Kenapa? Sebab, di antara klan Uchiha yang bersikap dingin. Hanya Sasuke lah yang bersikap polos dan manja.

Akan tetapi, Sasuke hanya berbuat manja kepadanya. Bukan yang lain. Baru saja dia berpikiran seperti itu, tiba-tiba saja ada beberapa kucing masuk ke rumahnya. "Hah? Datang dari mana kucing-kucing ini?" Tanya Itachi kaget.

"Eh? Ini kan, kucingku?" Tambah Anko kaget. "Eh? Kucingmu?" Kata Itachi sambil menatap kucing-kucing yang bersembunyi di balik tubuh Anko. "Eh? Kalian kenapa kucing-kucingku yang manis?" Tanya Anko sambil mengusap pelan kepala kucing miliknya.

"Meoowww..."

Oh, ayolah. Mana ada kucing yang bisa bicara.

Tak lama kemudian, datanglah Sasuke yang membawa mainan pedang-pedangan. "Nii-chan, kita main ninja-ninjaan, yuk!" Ajak Sasuke. "MEOW!" Eong kucing berbulu putih. Kucing itu mengeong keras karena buntutnya di injak keras oleh Sasuke yang tidak melihatnya.

"Tidak bisa Adikku." Balas Itachi sambil menatap kesal Sasuke. "Ayolah..." Rengek Sasuke sambil menatap Itachi dengan tatapan memelas. "Oh, ya ampun. Baiklah." Ucap Itachi pasrah.

"Emmm... bagaimana dengan kue mochinya?" Tanya Anko. "Anko nee-san, ya? Taruh di kamar Sasu aja. Biar Sasu yang makan kuenya. Iyakan Itachi-niichan?" Kata Sasuke sambil menyenggol-nyenggol pundak Itachi.

"Maafkan, Adikku." Kata Itachi dengan nada dingin. "Tidak apa-apa, kok." Balas Anko sambil tersenyum. "Cieee... Nii-chan dan Anko nee-san. Romantis, deh!" Goda Sasuke. Itachi pun kesal sedikit dan menekan pelan jidat adiknya. "Kau tidak boleh berkata seperti itu, Sasuke," Kata Itachi dengan nada kesal.

Sasuke hanya mengangguk lalu segera mengambil sekotak kue mochi dari tangan Anko. "Eh?" Anko hanya kaget lalu dia menatap Sasuke kecil yang manis itu sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Nii-chan, Sasu saja yang makan mochinya ya!" Seru Sasuke lalu lari ke ruang dapur. "Sasuke!" Seru Itachi marah. Sasuke yang mendengar seruan Kakaknya hanya bisa bersembunyi di balik tubuh sang Ibu yang sedang memasak agar sang Kakak tak bisa menemukannya.

-Tamat-


End file.
